1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus providing a function for detecting a photographic subject, and a recording medium in which a program thereof is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
A face detection technology is known in which a face within image data is detected (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2006-293720).
When a camera implementing the above-described face detection technology is used, a detected face can be focused, and an image can be obtained in which the face is in focus. However, even if a face detected in a Live-view display state is in a state desired by a photographer, a state not desired by the photographer is sometimes recorded by the time a recording instruction is given.